Kenshin Arma
| birthday = June 29 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'0 | weight = 167 lbs. | eyes = N/A | hair = N/A | blood type = AB+ | unusual features = | affiliation = Arma Clan | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Shinigami | previous occupation = None | team = Arma Clan | previous team = None | partner = Akane Arma | previous partner = None | base of operations = Human World, Karakura Town | marital status = Single | relatives = Arma Clan Akane Arma | education = | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Kenshin Arma, is a powerful member of the Arma Clan. Like his sister, Akane Arma , he bears a hatred against those with the Satonaka name or any affiliated with them. He is self proclaimed Dead End (デッドエンド) meaning that all who face him will fall by him. Years ago while in Soul Society he was ambushed and nearly killed by a Kasumiōji Clan member. Ever since he bears a hatred for them aswell. During that battle he not only killed many of his attackers but also managed to obtain one of there many weapons known as the Bakkōtō . Through years of study he was able to forge a entirely new weapon, made from the same material as the Bakkōtō. This new weapon can successfully counteract some of the Satonaka trademark abilities. Currently he has taken residence in Karakura Town along with his beloved sister, where they keep a close and watchfuly eye on the Satonaka's. Appearance A dark skinned, red haired man with a well built muscular body. He has dark black eyes and bushy eyebrows. He always has a kind smile on his face and his attire consists of dark clothing with a his signature yellow jacket he always wears. He has a second all black attire in which he uses for assassination purpossess only. This attire has several concealed blades and poison tipped weapons. Personality Normally he has a very kind and big brother like personality to others. Acting as an adult figure to younger ones. Living up to that reputation by protecting almost all he comes by. A very on guard and quick to react personality he will suddenly burst off into action without informing others. His lone and heroic personality make him looked up to and respected highly by others. When facing a Satonaka he bears a deep rage that stems into his words and actions. Becoming ruthless and sadistic to others. Usually before confronting one he will inform others to leave. He becomes a foul mouthed rude and beligerent person who will throw every attack he contains at one. His hatred for the Satonaka stems from his sense of pride that refuses to believe someone or an entire clan is surperior than his own clan. History Synopsis Equipment Satonaka Finder:He is in possession of a paticular item that allows him to track down a Satonaka. It is a special artifact passed down to him. It is a special chain that he wears around his neck that gives off a certain glow when near the dna of a Satonaka. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure : Even compared to the strongest of the Arma Clan, he possess a vast amount. His spirit energy is always spilling out, damaging his surroundings and even at times hurting his friends. His massive amount of spirit energy was seen leaving fissures in the earth. His amount of spirit energy is enough to keep his Bakkōtō under his control. Master Hand to Hand Combatant : He has an extensive combat knowledge being able to fight toe to toe with even the Onmitsukidō. Being able to battle powerfully with even larger opponents. His battling skills are very extensive and he was even the one who taught his sister Akane how to fight. Shunpo Master : Being one of the fastest member of his clan, his speed is top notch. Being able to catch Captain level Shinigami off guard. Only furthering his Assassin techniques and torture methods, his enhanced speed is truly tremendous. Compared to others, their speed pales in comparison. Master Assassin: Along with his great speed, he is a master assassin being able to attack foes in the midst of night and kill them in seconds. Using several sneaky and deceptive tactics he can attack an opponent from every angle and can appear nearly invisible even in tha daylight. Torture Expert: Practicing his assassin arts he was able to learn extensive ways to get answers out of his enemies and if needed friends also. He has several torture devices that he uses on others. After years of practicing interrogation methods and intimdation. He believs that the only way to get an answer is with fear. Master Strategist & Tactician: In battle he thinks hundreds of steps ahead, being able to fight with even the most powerful of foes in battle. His knowledge allows him to manipulate the foe and also trick the enemy into reckless attacks. His manipulative attacks and cunningness leads battle in his favor almost always. Zanpaktou His Zanpaktou is unknown as he had to sacrifice his Zanpaktou in order to increase the power and further the completion of his powerful Bakkōtō. Shikai : Bankai : Advanced Bakkōtō After years of study after he was violently ambushed by several members of the Kasumiōji Clan, he not only stole their weapon the Bakkōtō, he made it his own and by his standard perfected the failed weapon. It's perfection took several years of study and observations, similar to the Hōgyoku he needed other people's reiatsu in order to awaken its power. In order to awaken it he killed off hundreds and hundreds of menos and gave their power to the weapon. However, in forging this weapon he was unaware of the Bakkōtō's parasitic abilitiese in which it feeds off the user and will eventually kill them. It is also noted that he sacrificed his Zanpaktou in order to increase this weapon's sealing ability. This weapon also has the ability to grow and adapt to different situations. That said it can at times absorb fire attacks but if needed and disrupt spirit energy and absorb other elemental abilities such as water or ice. The weapon itself is without a name, but it was specifically made in order to counteract any and all abilities that the Satonaka might use in battle, and therefore it has the power to absorb spirit particles for healing purposess and also it has the power to seal away any flames no matter how powerful. In sealing flames it's ability to do so is gravely similar to Wonderweiss. In doing so in can release those powerful flames at will against it's original user. Atop those abilities in absorbing hundreds of menos it can open up garganta's, summon hollows at will and fire off a cero. The Bakkōtō itself takes the form of a normal nodaichi but as the Kenshin's spirit energy grows so does the blade. The black hilt of the blade extends out several tendrils that grow alongside Kenshin's arm and transform the blade also. It's true form takes the appearance of a black scythe. *'Cero': Having absorbed enough hollows the Bakkōtō has the ability to fire off cero's that are tremendous in destructive force. The cero's itself are colored red and are noticiably more powerfull then an ordinary cero attack. *'Hollow Absorbtion': The blade itself at anytime can absorb a hollow, into the blade increasing the blade's attack power. The level of hollow it can absorb is unknown but in absorbing hollows the blade can also summon hollows at will after making a slashing motion in the sky similar to a garganta. *'Garganta': In it's hollow absorbtion it has the power to tear open a hole in the dimensional fabric. In doing so Kenshin can transport from one world to another through this portal. Also by making a similar motion he can summon out entire hords of hollows. *'Spirit Particle Absorbtion': Based on the surroundings this paticular Bakkōtō can absorb the spirit particles around it for healing purposes. In doing this entire wounds are healed instantly. *'Element Seal': The entire reason for creating the Bakkōtō was that so that it may be able to seal the Satonaka family unique abilities. Originally this weapon was made to seal away powerful flames and then control those flamese once used against that paticular Satonaka family member but in certain situations this Bakkōtō can seal away other elemental abilities and use those against the user such as water or ice attacks. Quotes Category:Male Category:Arma Clan